The present invention concerns an open end spinning rotor which comprises a main body and a rotor body. The main body is carried by a mounting and drive element and has a substantially radial support surface with a centering surface at its outer edge. A centering surface of the rotor body co-operates with the centering surface of the main body. The rotor body has a collecting surface and an open edge at the end which is remote from its centering surface.
The part of the spinning rotor which comes into contact with the fibers to be spun is subjected to a considerable amount of wear so that replacement of the spinning rotor is required after a certain number of operating hours. Although it is known for a spinning rotor to be formed from a plurality of components, hitherto it has always been necessary to replace the entire unit forming the spinning rotor. Thus for example, a main body is pressed onto a drive spindle and into a rotor member main body and rotor body can no longer be separated from each other (DOS No. 20 58 340).
Of course, it has also already been proposed that only a slight press fit should be provided between a cylindrical main body and a rotor body which is in the form of an insert member (DOS No. 21 30 582). In industrial mass production, the precise tolerances required cannot be readily maintained; in one case, there is the danger that the pressing is at such a high value that, when the rotor body is replaced, the main body also suffers wear which results in excessive play which in time does not insure that the rotor body is securely held in the main body. In the other situation, there is the danger that the play between the rotor body and the main body is excessive from the outset so that the rotor body is not securely held in the main body from the beginning. Moreover, since the main body extends over the entire axial extent of the rotor body, this results in an increase in the weight of the spinning rotor, thus requiring a higher drive power.
The problem of the present invention is therefore to provide a composite spinning rotor which on the one hand permits ease of replaceability of the component which is subjected to wear and which on the other hand permits relatively large tolerances without a substantial increase in the weight of the spinning rotor.